The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0057’.
‘CIFZ0057’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized (1.75+ inch) orange decorative flowers, compact sized plant with round mound habit and a natural season response in early September.
‘CIFZ0057’ originated from a cross made in February 2008 in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the unnamed red colored seedling ‘05-M242’.
Compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0057’ has:                1. Similar inflorescence type that is larger in size with orange inflorescence color compared to the female parent that has a red color. Also ray floret tips are smooth not forked like the female parent.        2. Natural season response is similar but blackcloth response is half a week slower than the female parent.        3. Similar plant height but less plant width than the female parent.        
The male parent was the unnamed pink/lavender seedling ‘04-M173’.
Compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0057’ has:                1. Larger inflorescence size with no disc florets and orange not pink/lavender inflorescence color like the male parent.        2. Natural season response is similar but blackcloth response is half a week slower than the male parent.        3. Similar plant height but less plant width than the male parent.        
The resultant seed was sown in June 2013 in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0057’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place in Oct. 11, 2013 in Monroeville, N.J.